Hermione Malfoy
by Luriana
Summary: Por una petición de Dumbledore, Hermione Granger tiene que casarse con Draco Malfoy. TRADUCCIÓN
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Malfoy

Autora: scarlet

Nota de autor: Todo lo que no sea consistente con los libros tendrán que perdonarme porque no los he leído. Básicamente todo lo que sé es por fanfics y por las películas (Mas por los fanfics porque pasó mucho tiempo entre el final de las películas y el inicio de la historia), En fin, espero lo disfruten.

Nota mía: Como verán esta historia no me pertenece, yo solo la traduciré al español con la autorización de Scarlet.

Si Dumbledore le hubiera ordenado enlistarte a un ejército y hacer el papel de un escudero, Hermione no habría podida estar más impactada.

—¿Qué yo qué? — preguntó tratando de aclarar su mente de lo que debía de ser producto de una confusa imaginación

—Escuchaste correctamente, Hermione— la voz del Viejo hombre era suave como su mirada.

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza

—No, no puede ser posible. Usted nunca propondría eso

—Hermione— la miró— no es algo que te pediría si tuviéramos otra opción

—Señor— se aclaró su garganta- entiendo la idea de sacrificarme por el bien de todos, pero… ¿una muerte dolorosa no sería más útil?

Los labios de Dumbledore se arquearon ante su pregunta.

—No es tan malo como crees, Hermione.

—¡Entonces cásese usted con él— gritó Hermione intencionalmente antes de cubrirse la boca horrorizada.

Riendo, Dumbledore se puso de pie.

—Piénsalo, Hermione. Te daré unos días. La Guerra se ha terminado pero la separación continúa. Para que la paz perduré es necesario que haya unión, ¿Qué mejor lugar para empezar que aquí en Hogwarts?

—Señor, comprendo la situación y no hay nada que me gustara más que ver a todos en paz, pero ¿No podría simplemente pedir que todos fueran amigos? —balbuceó— ¿O pedírselo a alguien más? ¿Pansy y Neville?— sugirió esperanzada.

—Admiro tus esfuerzos de querer ayudar con otras sugerencias— la miró con diversión.

-Señor, Malfoy y yo no somos lo suficientemente grandes…

-Draco ya está en edad, Hermione y si mal no recuerdo, tu cumpleaños es en pocas semanas.

-Pero, señor…¡Lo odio! Y es reciproco, se lo aseguro. Sin duda, esto sería contraproducente.

—Lo consideraría como un favor personal, señorita Granger que pudiera prevenir un resultado indeseado.

—Señor, esta es toda mi vida. Inclusive si usted me pidiera casarme con Ron o Harry, aun así no podría tomar una decisión.

—Hermione, esto no tiene que ser para siempre.

—Señor, el matrimonio es para siempre.

—Una tranquila anulación después de la graduación sería aceptable considerando las circunstancias, Hermione.

—Entonces yo no tendría que…—se fue quedando callada mientras se sonrojaba.

—Tu vida no tendrá que cambiar en lo más minino, excepto que tendrás que estar cerca de Draco haciendo el esfuerzo de traer a los magos y a las familias de muggles unión. Los mortifagos han sido destruidos, Hermione, es nuestro trabajo asegurarnos que las siguientes generaciones no los traigan de vuelta.

Hermione lo miró pero después sonrió ligeramente

—Señor, será un placer para mi ayudarle con esto— se cruzó de brazos—si Malfoy está de acuerdo, claro está— sonrió con orgullo.

—Excelente, señorita Granger, el señor Malfoy dijo exactamente lo mismo. Discutamos las fechas.

Hermione se sintió mareada y enferma cuando salió de la oficina de Dumbledore. Aun no había nadie en los terrenos de la escuela, pero pronto estaría llena de alumnos tanto nuevos como antiguos.

—Encantando de verte aquí, Granger—Una voz seca vino detrás de ella— ¿A cerca de que podrías estar tú hablando con Dumbledore?

—Nada placentero—espetó ella, su sangre hirvió en el momento que en Draco apareció de entre las sombras.

Sus ojos la miraron con furia.

—eh, eh, Granger ¿Esa es la forma de hablarle a tu prometido?

— ¡No estamos comprometidos!

—Oh, ¿Entonces dijiste qué no a la propuesta de Dumbledore? —alzó una ceja

—Yo…—Hermione intentó pensar una manera de describir lo que había pasado de forma que se escuchara correcto, pero no pudo

—Hermione Granger aceptó casarse con Draco Malfoy—dijo con orgullo—Siempre supe que me deseabas.

-¡¿Qué?!- se exaltó

—Oh, por favor, como si no fuera obvio—Draco rodó sus ojos, encontrando de alguna manera un grande placer en la situación.

Hermione cruzó sus brazos resentida.

—Tú has estado pensando mucho en esto, Malfoy. Es bueno saber que estoy en tu mente tanto tiempo.

—Tengo el tiempo en mis manos, esperando por el veredicto—se encogió de hombros.

—¿Has pensado en una forma de salir de esto? —preguntó esperanzada.

—¿No esperas con ansias nuestro casamiento, cariño? —se burló.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Sabes que no me quiero casar contigo. Sé que no te quieres casar conmigo, entonces ¿Por qué no solamente se callas y me ayudas con a pensar en una forma de salir de esto?

Draco alzó los hombros.

—Fácil, ve adentro y dile a Dumbledore que no quieres. — Con los dientes apretados, Hermione movió su cabeza. — Ah, no quieres decepcionar al majestuoso mago ¿cierto?

—Bien, entonces ¿Por qué tu no haces algo al respecto? — protestó Hermione aun con la mandíbula tensa.

—Para ser sincero— Draco suspiró—después de la guerra, mi familia quedo en ruinas. Me corresponde a mí sacarla adelante, por lo tanto no puedo simplemente rechazar la mejor idea que Dumbledore ha tenido.

—Espera— Hermione frunció el ceño—¿Piensas que casarte conmigo es Buena idea?

Draco se rió entre dientes.

—Lo sé, nunca pensé decir eso. Como cambian los tiempos, ¿no crees?

—Draco— a Hermione le comenzaba a doler la cabeza.

—Sí, es una buena idea, de hecho fabulosa. A todos los que les pudiese importar están muertos. Mi padre está en prisión, Voldemort fue destruido. Hay una nueva clase de aristocracia y nada de lo que hay había antes es importante.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza

—¿estás diciendo que quieres casarte conmigo para que vean que estas del lado correcto?

—En esencia—se encogió de hombros—¿Tienes una mejor idea?

—¿Por qué no simplemente salvas un maldito bosque y me dejas fuera de todo esto, Malfoy? —resopló.

Draco rodó sus ojos.

—Me ayudas, te ayudo

—Yo no necesito ninguna ayuda Malfoy, estoy muy bien.

—Seguro que lo estas, Granger. ¿Cómo está tu vida amorosa?

Hermione apretó los dientes

—Nada de tu incumbencia

—Ósea inexistente, ¿no es así?

—Haz el favor de irte a la mierda, Malfoy

Draco negó con la cabeza

—Cuida tu lenguaje, mi querida sangre sucia.

—Mira, sabes que no voy a faltar a lo que dijo Dumbledore, así que simplemente ¡déjame sola!

—Soy bueno para tener como aliado, Hermione—le dijo Draco seriamente—incluso cuando terminemos, nadie se meterá con mi ex esposa. Imagina cuanto poder tendremos como un equipo, Granger. El próximo año seremos premios anuales y definitivamente la única pareja casada. Los demás hablaran más de nosotros que de Potter—dijo con orgullo.

A pesar de sí misma, Hermione se sintió intrigada por la imagen que Draco dibujó

—Y no creas que los hombres que conoces no se preguntaran que tienes que me hizo enamorarme de ti.

—Pero ellos sabrán que esto solo fue…

Draco negó con la cabeza

—No, no podemos decirle a nadie. No funcionara al menos que sea entre nosotros dos. Ellos tiene que creer que esto es amor—Hermione hizo una cara y Draco se rió—No vamos a follar en público ni nada por el estilo, Granger.

Hermione lo miró

—¿Enserio? Y yo que pensé que ese era el punto.

—Pervertida, Granger—sonrió Malfoy—Estoy más ansioso de lo que pensaba

Hermione hizo una mueca

—¿Siempre un bastardo insufible, Malfoy?

—No—sus labios formaron una sonrisa traviesa—A veces duermo.

Sus labios se arquearon antes de lanzarle una mirada necesaria

—Tengo que decirle a Harry y a Ron, ¿sabes?

Draco negó con la cabeza

—De ninguna manera. Eso acabaría con nuestro propósito. ¿Tú crees que Weasely podría mantener su boca cerrada?

El hecho de que él tuviera razón la hacia irritarse aun mas.

—¿Entonces que diré? ¿_Qué te amo_? —resopló

—¡Dios mío! —Draco cerró los ojos, imaginando su reacción ante esa oración—¿Puedo estar ahí para ver eso?

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No, no puedes estar ahí y ¡NO les voy a decir eso!

Draco se encogió de hombros

—Entonces, hay otra posibilidad— Ella no queria saber que era lo que estaba pasando por su retorcida mente, pero hizo que un gesto que le indicaba que siguiera hablando—Puedes decirles que estás haciendo esto por el sexo.

—Porque pareces la clase de persona que no lo haría antes del matrimonio— Hermione resopló con sarcasmo

—Nop, tu lo pareces—le guiñó un ojo—hablando de hacerlo…

—Continua ese sueño cuando duermas, Malfoy, tengo que comer pronto.

Malfoy rodó sus ojos

—Qué lindo, Granger, pero iba a decir que eso es obviamente inesperado

—Obviamente—Hermione asintió

—Entonces…continuare con mis actividades extracurriculares, por supuesto. De todas formas tu no sales con nadie, por lo que no será problema.

—Wow —Hermione lo detuvo con la mano—¿Y qué si conozco a alguien?

—Arruinaría todo si alguien te ve engañándome. Tenemos que hacerlo real o no funcionara.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos

—Pero tú si me engañaras a MI

—¿Quieres que renuncie al sexo por un año? —Draco la miró fijamente—¡Debes estar loca!

—Arruinaría mucho las cosas que te atraparan siendo infiel, ¡sobre todo con las chicas de aquí!

Draco maldijo bajo su respiración

—Suena a un largo año, solo tú y tu mano…¿No es así, Malfoy? —se burló Hermione

—De acuerdo. Nadie más—él aceptó—para ninguno de los dos.

—Seguro, entonces puedes dejarlo y pasarte por un prostíbulo.

—Tu también puedes hacerlo—sonrió

Hermione rodó los ojos

—Porque yo soy tan así…

—Oye—Draco protestó—no es mi problema. Pero si no te gusta la idea, siempre podrás ayudarme en esa área.

—El prostíbulo suena bien—dijo Hermione frunciendo el seño

—Interesante elección

Hermione no se molestó en responder más que con un gesto

—Entonces…estamos enamoramos—espetó Draco— ¿Algo más que necesites agregar antes de que muera de aburrimiento?

—Oh, no—Negó Hermione con la cabeza rápidamente —Siéntete libre de morir en el momento que desees.

—Pues, entonces, te veo en la boda—se giró

—Espera, una cosa más—dijo con suavidad

El regresó su mirada y alzó las cejas

—Soy yo la que terminara con esto—dijo claramente—no seré la pobre chica que Draco Malfoy botó

Sus ojos se encontraron y él asintió

—No lo serás.

N/T: Bien, como pueden observar no soy la autora de esta historia, simplemente la traduje porque **Serena Princesita Hale** me lo pidió y ya saben que no le niego nada. Es la primera historia que traduzco y espero saber su opinión que además le haré llegar a la autora.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermione Malfoy, Capitulo II**

El único movimiento que parecía percibirse era de ella paseándose. Iba de lado a lado en su Sala Común mientras Draco la miraba divertido.

—Señor Dios— él habló finalmente—Solo siéntate. ¿Necesitas una bebida o algo?

—¡No! —Protestó inmediatamente y rodó los ojos mientras se paseaba—¿No estás ni tantito nervioso?

Draco se encogió de hombros y recargó su espalda en el sofá

—¿A cerca de qué podría estar nervioso?

Hermione resopló

—Que si tú no estás ni un poco nervioso por decirle a las personas que nos casamos.

—Ah, eso—sonrió ante su furiosa expresión—Estoy más ansioso que otra cosa.

—¡QUÉ! —Sus ojos se desorbitaron

—Vamos, Granger—tosió y se corrigió así mismo—Malfoy, así—guiñó—¿Tú no estás ansiosa de decirle a Pansy que me casé? Porque personalmente, me hubiera gustado tener fotos del evento.

Hermione dibujó una sonrisa valiente antes de mirarlo con odio una vez más

—No es de ella de quien estoy hablando.

—O si, el niño que vivió ignora tus sentimientos—sonrió con superioridad—Sabes que estará extremadamente celoso, ¿Cuál es el problema?

—No estará celoso—protestó—solo anonadado. No creerá nada de lo que diga.

—Solo no dejes de mirar mi trasero—Draco sonrió. Nunca creyó que el matrimonio sería tan divertido.

—Bien—la nueva Señora Malfoy protestó—eso será tan yo.

—Shh, Hermione, la gente podría dudar de nuestro amor, ya sabes—chasqueó

—Oh, ¿podrían?

—Si te la pasas reprochándome 24 horas los 7 días de la semana, es un hecho que lo harán, si.

—O bien podrían asumir que tu no estás cumpliendo con mis expectativas—sonrió orgullosa cruzando sus brazos con confianza

Draco rodó los ojos

—Créeme, esa sería la última cosa que ellos pensarían

—¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? —alzó una ceja—La afamada proeza de Draco Malfoy. Tiemblo tan solo de pensarlo—bostezó

—Lo único que quieres hacer es causar un efecto de tensión sexual—dijo Draco con seriedad—Te entiendo.

—Descubrirte mi secreto—dijo con sarcasmo—¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Oh no lo sé—sonrió Draco—toma un vibrador y préndelo

Los ojos se Hermione se abrieron sorprendidos y lo miró con odio.

—Ah, mi dulce y querida esposa—Draco rodó sus ojos mientras se recargaba en el sofá—De verdad, nunca podré fantasear contigo en la habitación.

Haciendo una cara, Hermione se disponía a salir del cuarto.

—Oye, espera—Draco la miro de abajo hacia arriba—¿Quieres darme un masaje? —Ella le lanzó una almohada a su cara—¿Eso es un no?

No le podía decir a nadie de la boda. De hecho no estaba segura de que decir. La verdad podría resultar en contra del plan, pero mentir haría que Draco terminara asesinado.

Hermione sonrió para sí.

Todo lo que ella necesitaba era una razón verosímil del por qué ella, Hermione Gr-Malfoy, quiso casarse con Draco Malfoy. ¿Por qué una chica como ella no podría lanzar la precaución a la mierda y casarse con un chico malo?

Solo una cosa se le vino a la mente y era que ella no queria hacer eso.

—Harry, que bueno que te veo—practicó Hermione—una cosa divertida pasó cuando te fuiste. Me casé con Draco Malfoy.

—¡Que! Hermione, ¿por qué harías algo así? —Alzó la voz para ser Harry

—Oh, Harry, tu no lo conoces como yo. Él es realmente…—Hermione se quedó en blanco y comenzó de nuevo—Vamos, Harry, tu sabes cómo son estas cosas…

Bien, excepto que él no lo sabía

—¿Qué puedo decir? Él es increíble en la cama, Harry—Hermione se quejó ante estas palabras

Maldita sea. Tenía que haber otra posibilidad.

Draco saltó de su cama como si fuera Navidad. No había estado tan emocionado de ir a la escuela desde el primer día de Hogwarts. La primer vez que Dumbledore le mencionó la posibilidad de que no solo trabajaría si no que además se CASARIA con Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia arpía que vivía para irritarlo, se había quedado horrorizado. ¿Quién no?

Harry Potter vino a su mente y fue despedido de inmediato. Él no contaba, no era… Bueno, él no contaba.

Pero Harry Potter casándose con Hermione no causaría tal efecto y Dumbledore lo sabía. De todas maneras era casi esperado que esos dos niños locos acabarían juntos un día.

Draco sonrió y dejo de hacerlo. Casi se perdió el desayuno.

La idea de Hermione diciéndole a Potter que ella no queria nada más que ser la Señora Malfoy lo estaba haciendo más feliz que nada en años. Y hoy era el día. Sonrió anticipadamente.

Hermione parecía menos que emocionada, pero la idea no le molestaba. Ella tendría su diversión cuando él le dijera a sus amigos. Él se sentiria incomodo acerca de lo que Crabbe y Goyle dirían, o cualquiera de los otros Slytherins, pero ultimadamente, él estaba por encima de ellos, no al revés. Así que si les decía que estaba de moda casarse con una sangre sucia era mejor que estuvieran comprometidos en navidad.

No, sus reacciones no lo molestarían. Él estaba siendo el primero en implantar la moda, era el nuevo pilar de la aristocracia en el mundo mágico.

Draco hecho una mirada a su esposa cuando se sentaron a comer. Potter y Weasley eran básicamente patéticos sin ella. Cualquiera podía ver que ella era el cerebro detrás de la operación, molesta como solía serlo cuando se la encontraba en clases.

La idea que tenía de arrebatarla delante de las narices de todos y casarse con ella, todas esas cosas, lo hacían querer estallar en carcajadas.

Era algo insignificante, desde luego, él y Potter estaban en "el mismo lado" ahora y toda esa mierda, pero hacía mucho tiempo que Draco no gozaba algo tan simple como el hecho de tener a otro chico celoso.

Y es que si estaría celoso. Porque a pesar de todas las cosas que Hermione contradijera, Draco era un hombre.

En la mente de Potter y Weasley, Hermione era suya. Estarían menos que emocionados cuando se encontraran con que él se las había robado.

Draco movió su comida con gusto. Dios, amaba la vida.

Hermione miró sutilmente a Draco esa mañana deseando poder tener un plan que no incluyera a él estando ahí cuando se encontrara con Harry y Ron por primera vez en meses.

Sería muy difícil decirles con él estando ahí, sabiendo que él estaría alardeando todo el tiempo.

Había sentido su arrogancia toda la mañana y Hermione se sentía la persona más admirable por resistir su tentación de patearle el trasero. Pero eso requería de fuerza. Una fuerza que necesitaría cuando lanzara el "Oh, hey, Harry, cómo estas, ¿qué crees? Estoy casada con Malfoy. Nos vemos"

Hermione se quejó y Malfoy lo notó, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y ella lo miro con odio.

—No es mi culpa que no te hayas podido resistir a mí, Granger—corrigió—ajam, señora Malfoy.

Él solo hacia eso para molestarla, Hermione lo sabía, y por eso ignoró el extraño escalofrío que recorrió su espalda al escuchar ese nombre. Asumió que era de asco.

—Mejor dicho no me pude resistir a Dumbledore, Malfoy —Hermione rodó sus ojos

Draco arrugó la cara

—Diug, ¿Te imaginas la escena?

—Ugh—Hermione le dio una cachetada pasando por alto lo largo de la mesa.

—Solo preguntaba…—su voz la siguió

Era hora

El tren había llegado y en pocos segundos la nueva pareja estaría rodeada de sus compañeros y amigos.

—¿Crees que deberíamos tener sexo mientras ellos salen del tren? —Draco alzó una ceja mirando a Hermione

—Excelente idea, Malfoy. Tal vez después caerías muerto.

Draco negó con la cabeza

—Estas teniendo gustos raro, pero bueno, siempre los tienes.

—¡Me casé contigo! —gritó Hermione silenciándolo con una mirada mientras los estudiantes subían a las carretas. Exhalando suavemente, miró como Harry y Ron salían del tren.

—Aquí vamos—escuchó decir antes de que sus amigos la abordaran.

—Wow, hola a ustedes también—les dijo con sarcasmo, mientras retrocedían un poco avergonzados.

—¿Cómo estuvo la escuela sin nosotros? —preguntó Ron

—De cualquier manera sobreviví—espetó Hermione

—Nos extrañaste—se burlo Ron—admítelo

—Bien—rodó sus ojos y ellos se rieron.

—¡Hermione! —los interrumpió Ginny Wwasley dando un abrazo a Hermione. Sobre los hombros de la chica, Hermione pudo ver a Draco estrechando las manos con algunos amigos de Slytherin. Falsos bastardos, se estremeció. Se le enchino la piel al ver a Malfoy con ellos.

Ginny se apartó con una sonrisa sujetando las manos de Hermione.

—¿Qué tal tu verano? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño y mirándola de arriba abajo.

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo en su garganta cuando Ginny le alzó su mano izquierda, mirando impresionada el diamante del aniño de compromiso que resaltaba en su dedo.

_Una Malfoy nunca esperaría menos _la voz de Draco vino hacia ella

—Más emocionante de lo que pensé—finalmente exclamó la chica alzando sus ojos para encontrarse con los de Hermione que estaban inexpresivos.

—¿Estas comprometida? —exclamó Ron viendo solamente el diamante

Hermione rió nerviosa

—No exactamente…

Harry frunció el ceño, se paro detrás de Ginny y tomo la mano de Hermione

—Esta casada—dijo con tono serio, alzo sus ojos para encontrarse con los de ella

Tragando fuertemente, Hermione asintió

Él abrió la boca para decir algo pero se detuvo buscando ayuda en Ron.

—Pues, ¡FELICIDADES! —Ginny gritó mientras la abrazaba—Ignoralos, son chicos—rodó sus ojos—¡Dime todo! ¿Quién es el afortunado? Ni siquiera sabia que estabas viendo a alguien, ¡Quiero detalles!

Hermione se hubiera reído ante la reacción de Ginny si no fuera por el nudo de miedo que tenía en sus estomago torciéndose lentamente para torturarla.

—Yo, amm, pues—Hermione balbuceó—Es gracioso, debiste preguntar…

—No estarás dando el anuncio sin mi ¿o si, amor? — La voz de Draco vino detrás de ella por lo que se giró para encontrarse con sus ojos burlones. Se llevo las manos de Hermione a los labios y comenzó a besar el anillo sobre su dedo.

Riéndose nerviosamente, Hermione se giró hacia sus amigos, el impacto en sus caras mostraba olas de irritación mientras que se miraban entre ellos.

—Am, chicos, ¿Recuerdan a Draco? —preguntó nerviosa.

* * *

N/T Pues aqui esta el segundo capítulo, espero les haya causado risa porque yo no deje de reírme mientras lo traducía.

Gracias por sus comentarios, yo se los haré llegar a Scarlett.

Me voy pero no sin antes felicitar a **Serena Princesita Hale** por estar cumpliendo sus primeros 28 años de vida. Te quiero nena.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione Malfoy, Capítulo 3

Cuando sus amigos lo saludaron, Draco era semi-conciente de lo que Hermione estaba haciendo.

No solo no queria perderse la reacción de Potter si no que también las posibilidades de que Ron lo atacara por la espalda eran tan grandes como para no poner atención en ellos

Crabbe y Goyle comenzaban a hablar acerca de sus vacaciones de verano como si a Draco le importara lo que hicieran tanto el uno como el otro

—¿Tu qué hiciste? —la pregunta de Goyle vino hacia él y se encogió de hombros

—No me creerían si los contara—dijo Draco

—Inténtalo— Crabbe cruzó los brazos desafiante,

Draco abrió la boca para decirles que se fueran al infierno y lo dejaran en paz cuando un grito de "Felicidades" detrás de él captó la atención de todos alrededor.

Curvando sus labios, giró su cara hacia su esposa.

Era hora

Hermione se mordió su labio cuando Draco deslizó sus brazos alrededor. El cabello detrás de su cuello se erizó al contacto y ella trato de removerse ya que el comenzaba a tener sensaciones turbulentas.

Tranquila, se dijo así misma buscando algo que decir. Nada bastaría en ese momento.

—¿Tu…uh…ah? —Hizo Ron la pregunta que parecía querer salir de la boca de todos, solo que tuvo poco éxito.

—Nosotros…mmmm— Hermione miró a Draco en busca de ayuda.

—Conozcan a la nueva Señora Malfoy—sonrió Draco atrayendo a Hermione hacia su cuerpo.

No había palabras para recibir ese anuncio, incluso Hermione notó que Crabbe y Goyle estaban en shock.

Hermione rió nerviosa mirando a Harry y Ron suplicando que dijeran algo, cualquier cosa.

—¿Estas embarazada? — saltó Ron

Cualquier cosa menos eso, pensó Hermione, lo miró con odio mientras que Draco estallaba en una carcajada y sus amigos le lanzaban miradas matadoras.

—No, no estoy embaraza—espetó Hermione tratando de quitar la atención de Draco y así prevenir un derrame de sangre.

Un insulto salió de la boca de Ron, Draco no pudo evitar su reacción

Embarazada. Ahora ¿Por qué él no había pensado en eso?

No era que el que lo pensara cambiaria las cosas pero al menos hablar del tema y ver sus ojos llenos de furia habrían valido la pena cualquier daño causado.

Embarazada.

Se estaba contiendo de alejar a su esposa y gritarle a su amigo invaluable.

—Weasley, estoy sorprendido—Draco negó con la cabeza—Seguramente tú conoces a Hermione mejor que nadie.

—Creí que lo hacía—murmuró con un toque de arrepentimiento

—Es una broma ¿cierto? —Preguntó Harry sin fuerzas, recordando el pasado y lo sucesivo entre Hermione y Draco esperezando

Draco rodó los ojos y alzó la mano izquierda de Hermione para que la inspeccionaran

—¿En verdad esto parece una broma para ti?

Pudo ver sus expresiones llenas de dudas ya que ni Draco ni Hermione decían que se trataba de una broma.

—Creo que debimos haber traído el acta con otros, panquesito —Draco se giró hacia Hermione justo a tiempo para ver sus ojos destellando ante su ridículo cumplido.

—Estaba a punto de sugerirlo, pero me querías leer ese hermoso poema antes de salir, querido—lo golpeó con la mirada.

Las cejas de Potter y Weasley se alzaron formando una línea y Draco prácticamente sintió la reacción de Crabbe y Goyle detrás.

Draco sonrió con suavidad a su esposa. Se suponía que lo haría parecer casado, no GAY.

—No creo que deberíamos decirle a tus amigos que clase de poesía, bebe—bajo su voz de manera provocativa— no creo que sean lo suficientemente mayores.

Lanzó una mirada furtiva al muchacho que simplemente no iba a morir y a su mascota, pelirroja comadreja. Draco pudo ver que al menos eran lo suficientemente mayores para entender lo que quiso decir y se sonrió a sí mismo con orgullo.

—Ohh, ¡ENFERMO! —saltó Ron—Vete a la mierda, Malfoy. No sé qué clase de hechizo pusiste sobre ella, pero de ninguna maldita manera se casaría contigo.

—No estoy bajo ningún hechizo, Ron. El mismo Dumbledore nos casó, puedes preguntarle— Hermione se cruzó de brazos desafiante y Draco tuvo que luchar contra el deseo de reírse.¿Podría ser la vida mas perfecta?

Alguien le dio una palmada en el hombro.

Eso hubiera sido más fácil si ella le hubiera podido contarle la verdad a Harry y a Ron, Hermione suspiro. Así ellos sabrían que no tenían nada de qué preocuparse y todo podría volver a la normalidad.

¿Qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó ese estúpido plan? Sus amigos nunca hablarían con ella de nuevo. ¿De que servía que todo aquello trajera paz y amor si Harry y Ron la odiaban? Pero ¿Qué podría hacer para que eso no pasara o para que al menos la respetaran otra vez?

Hermione se sintió horrorizada ante la respuesta que vino a ella.

Ellos tenían que creer que estaba enamorada.

¿Qué amigos le darían la espalda si estaba tontamente enamorada?

Dios, queria vomitar.

¿Enamorada de Malfoy? ¿Cómo podría incluso ella simular eso?

Hermione se giró para mirar a su molesto esposo, pero encontró su atención se desvió de su objetivo cuando lo vio cara a cara con Pansy Parkinson

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hermione cuando miró la sorpresa y la furia decorando la cara de la otra chica.

Ciertamente, queria escuchar las noticias.

—¡¿Tu…tú te casaste con ella?! —Las mejillas de Pansy estaban rojas de furia y no era precisamente la cosa más bella que Hermione había visto. Pero de alguna manera algo la lleno de placer. Pansy estaba celosa de ella. Había estado esperando este día por años.

—La semana pasada—Hermione le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, pasando sus manos alrededor de Malfoy mientras la chica la miraba boquiabierta sin poder ocultar su furia—fue muy romántico— alardeó, el automático reflejo de sorpresa en la reacción de Pansy y cada Slyherin que estaba vino hacia ellos—¿No fe así, cariño? —se giró hacia su esposo recién casado.

Aparentemente él no era el único trabajando para la audiencia, pero Draco sabía a ciencia cierta que la felicidad que brillaba en los ojos de su "querida esposa" no tenía nada que ver con su boda.

—Fue maravilloso, pastelito—murmuró Draco irónicamente—pero prefiero los tres días posteriores.

Draco sintió el codo de Hermione en su estomago.

—¡DRA-CO! —el alto, agudo y grosero chillido de Pansy captó su atención

—¿Quieres felicitarme? —Le sonrió—Que linda.

Ignorando su ironía, Pansy se hizo llegar a su altura para gritarle—¡Draco! ¿Cómo pudiste? Es solo una puta sangre sucia. ¿Cómo pudiste darnos la espalda…?

Su voz disminuyó cuando Draco se paró muy cerca de ella

—Pansy, quiero que le pidas una disculpa a mi esposa—le dijo, con voz sedosa mientras la miraba a los ojos.

No era una petición, era una orden.

Pansy tragó duro, tratando de mirar a Crabbe o a Goyle por ayuda, pero Draco la detuvo con una mirada.

—Yo, am, lo siento—murmuró y se fue rápidamente,

Draco miró al reto de los Slytherin que lo miraban boquiabierto. Les lanzó una mirada a Crabbe y Goyle que estaban un paso adelante.

—Felicidades, Malfoy— espetaron inmediatamente, no dejaban de ver Hermione incrédulos.

—Gracias, caballeros—Draco sonrió—pero nos tendrán que disculpar—hizo un gesto a su esposa—tenemos que regresar a nuestro departamento. Cualquier otra _felicitación_—enfatizó claramente, lanzando una mirada de recordatorio a los Slytherin—puede esperar hasta la hora de la comida.

Todos en las filas de dispersaron con un toque de desconcierto dejando a Draco y a Hermione solos en la plataforma del tren.

—Yo...tu—Hermione frunció el ceño, ondeando sus brazos para aclarar los puntos en su cabeza.

—Uh si, —Draco alzó una ceja—totalmente de acuerdo.

Hermione dejo caer su pie.

—ME DEFENDISTE, MALFOY.

—Bien, y eso está mal porque…

—Porque lo está—dijo agitada—Toda mi vida me has llamado sangre sucia, ¿Qué importa que Pansy lo haga?

—Eres una Malfoy ahora—respondió—si te insulta, me insulta—no podía creer que ella tuviera un problema porque la defendía. Ahora sabía que la caballerosidad estaba muerta. Nadie la apreciaba esos días.

Hermione lo seguía mirando como si de pronto se hubiera declarado el mejor amigo de Harry Potter.

Draco rodó los ojos y se encaminó hacia su destino

—Vamos, sangre sucia. Tengo hambre.

—Típico—murmuró ella detrás.

* * *

N/T ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Perdón por no actualizar antes pero es que sinceramente me come el tiempo, el sábado termino mi inglés y andamos planeando todo para la salida pero trataré de ser constante.

Un beso


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Definitivamente no era la idea de Hermione caminar por el pasillo agarrada de la mano con Malfoy. Su idea se había limitado a no tener sexo en el pasillo. De alguna manera ese era el resultado.

—Ten cuidado con lo que tomas de ahora en adelante, Malfoy—murmuró cerca de su oreja, haciéndose hacia tras con una dulce sonrisa y una risita que le dio a su desayuno un segundo recorrido por su boca.

—Tanta ira no es saludable, amor—dijo Draco alzando la mano de Hermione hacia su poca para besarla.

—¿Por qué estas siendo tan lindo? —siseó Hermione

Draco la miró sonriendo

—Eres mi esposa

Hermione apretó sus dientes

—Pero me odias—susurró jalándole hacia una esquina.

—¿Cuándo adoptaste esa idea? —alzó sus cejas

—Siempre has sido muy obvio respecto tus sentimientos por los sangre sucia...por mi en particular.

Draco protestó

—Sangre sucia, sangre pura, ¿A quién le importa?

Hermione miró a su esposo. Todos los años de odio desaparecían de repente solo porque ¿estaban casados? No, él estaba planeando algo.

—Apreciaras esto, Granger—dijo de repente olvidando de llamarla Señora Malfoy en esa molesta forma en que sus ojos se iluminaban con algunos pensamientos disturbios que ella temía que él quisiera compartir—he estado poniendo esta teoría junta por algunos años.

—¿Qué? ¿Esos muggles pudieron haber sido reconocidos con esa idea la pasta de dientes? —preguntó

Draco rodó sus ojos

—Mucho mejor. Veras mi queridísima Señora Malfoy, la superioridad es una cosa graciosa. He descubierto en mis observaciones que yo no soy superior por mi sangre.

—Fabuloso Malfoy— Hermione rodó los ojos—eres un maldito genio. ¿Cómo te pudiste dar cuenta de eso?

—En cambio—la ignoró y continuó hablando—soy superior a ellos porque ellos me han hecho su Dios.

Hermione tuvo que controlarse porque la sensación de querer vomitar la invadía.

—Estaba pensando en eso un día. Crabbe es sangre pura, Goyle es sangre pura, Pansy es sangre pura. Por todos los cielos, WEASLEY es sangre pura. Y luego estas tú, la chica más inteligente de Hogwarts que eres sangre sucia.

Cruzándose de brazos, Hermione comenzó a golpear el suelo con su pie.

—¿Quieres llegar a un punto en especifico?

Draco no pudo evitar sentirse un poco molesto por la falta de apreciación de Hermione por su ingenio.

—Granger—se quejó molesto, olvidando usar su nuevo nombre de nuevo—No es lo que soy lo que me hace superior a todos, es lo que hago. Simplemente ordeno y ellos obedecen, así nada mas—espetó

Ella lo miró un poco enfermo en su discurso. Obviamente las implicaciones estaban perdidas en ella por la brillante de que nada era menos fabuloso para él.

—Tú podrías hacer lo mismo y lo sabes—sonrió, esperando que eso le ayudara a ella a entender las cosas. La gente siempre gusta más cuando tienen algo que ganar.

—¿Podría qué? ¿se una diosa? —alzó una ceja.

—Tú lo has dicho—sonrió con orgullo

Hermione rodó los ojos

—Anda ya, vamos a clases—tomo la mano de Draco y lo jaló con ella.

Se estaba debilitando, él podría decirlo.

Dejo la mano de Draco en el momento que entraron al salón, Hermione se deslizó hacia su lugar usual junto a Harry quien la miraba con sorpresa.

—Buenos días—balbuceó ignorando el esfuerzo de Draco por captar su mirada mientras se iba hacia su propio sitio junto a Crabbe.

—¿No te sientas con tu esposo? —preguntó Harry con obvia amargura.

—Siempre nos hemos sentado aquí—ella frunció el ceño al tiempo en que pensaba en la posibilidad que se pudiera sentar donde quisiera deseando que ingirieran que no había ocurrido nada. En realidad si lo esperaba así como tenía la esperanza de Draco no estuviera alardeando de su 'relación'.

—Eso fue antes de que decidieras no mencionarnos cosas –No sé, tu boda—Ron silbo desde el otro lado de Harry.

Hermione miró a sus amigos molesta.

—Solo crezcan, ¿quieren? Es mi decisión. Lo siento por no decirles, pero honestamente considerando su actitud ahora, ¿Pueden decirme que hubieran reaccionado bien ante la idea?

Los chicos al menos tuvieron la gracia de lucir un poco apenados.

—Supongo que no—Hermione resopló.

—Si todos hemos terminado con el borlote—Snape los miró—Podríamos empezar con la primera clase del nuevo año.

No podría haber estado menos emocionado ante el panorama y Hermione no podía dejar de estar de acuerdo con él.

—Estoy seguro que han estado estudiando duro, a menos que tuvieran cosas más importantes que hacer este verano—Snape miró fijamente a Hermione en la última oración, cosa que la hizo sentirse indignada.

Después de todo habían tenido una guerra no hacía mucho, por lo tanto había otras presiones que importaban más que las distracciones. E incluso si alguien queria llamar la atención con todo eso del matrimonio solo tenían que mirar a Draco también.

Para toda la maldita clase hubiera sido mejor si ella fuera Slytherin y aparentemente casarse ahí no tenia problema alguno.

—¿Alguien quiere compartir con nosotros lo que estudiaremos este semestre?

Por eventos torcidos, Neville Longbottom alzó su mano.

Hubo risas en toda la clase, a pesar de que Draco tenía una risa ahogada, Hermione tuvo que reconocer su sonido en algún lado

—Señor Longbottom—Snape apuntó su nariz al Gryffindor—¿A usted le gustaría compartirnos lo que veremos este semestre?

Neville abrió su boca, la cerro, miró a sus compañeros alrededor…y se desmayó.

Snape rodó sus ojos y continuó sin dudar.

—¿Tal vez alguien más? —preguntó secamente—Señorita Granger, ¿Le importaría compartirnos?

Todos los ojos pasaron del lugar a Neville hacia Hermione

Escuchó a Draco toser claramente y estaba molesta con él por no quitarle la responsabilidad. Seguro él podía defenderla pero la dejaría sola.

—Ese no es…amm…tengo el nombre de casada ahora—murmuró

Puso percibir muchas risas y varios murmullos mientras ella hablaba. Aparentemente las palabras no habían viajado tan rápido como ella pensaba.

—Oh, cierto—Snape asintió—¿ Y cuál es su nombre de casada para recordarlo entonces?

La clase espero en silencio muerto, la miraban mientras Neville finalmente regresaba en si acomodándose como podía en su silla.

Hermione tragó.

—Malfoy. Hermione Malfoy

Giró para encontrarse con los ojos de Draco y este sonreía para sí.

Neville se dejo caer en el piso

Hermione lo evitó desde pociones

La expresión en su cara cuando había dicho su nombre…ahora también suyo.

* * *

¿Podría ser ese el momento donde él ya no queria vivir? ¿Dónde ya no veía ningún goce en su futuro?

Y ¿Quien habría dicho que casarse con la sabelotodo Sangre Sucia, Hermione Granger, habría sido la cosa que lo hiciera delirar de felicidad?

Claro, no era el mismo tipo de delirio que los recién casados experimentaban pero seguramente este era más duradero.

Pasión desvanecida.

Pero hacerle vivir un infierno a Hermione "siempre" sería divertido.

Él parecía tener una habilidad especial para conducirla al borde de la locura y más allá.

Tan solo con estar ahí, él podría conducirla la locura. No porque algo que estuviera haciendo en ese momento más que la forma frustrada de respirar. Mas bien, por lo que sea es estuviera por venir.

La podredumbre de su esposo la estaba haciendo enfermar del estomago. Nunca podría volver a comer de nuevo.

—Oh, Dios. Solo ve hacia allá—gimió Ron dentro de su sopa

—¿Qué? —protestó Hermione

—Si tienes que mirarlo todo el tiempo, ¿puedes ir hacia allá y dejarnos fuera de esto?

Hermione comenzó a balbucear

—No estaba…

—Sí, si estabas—Ginny rió levemente.

—Traidora—espetó Hermione a la otra chica quien se encogió de hombros despreocupada

—Shh—les silbó Harry señalando a Dumbledore que estaba de pie frente a ellos haciendo una señal de silencio.

El silencio se estableció y Dumbledore comenzó a hablar

—He recordado que hay un anuncio que olvidamos decir ayer a la hora del sorteo…

El corazón de Hermione se aceleró al mismo tiempo que buscaba un lugar donde esconderse.

—¿Podrían los premios anuales venir aquí un momento? —

Cerrando sus ojos con mortificación, Hermione llegó enfrente de el cuerpo estudiantil justo cuando Draco se abría paso con gracia a su lado.

—Él es—comenzó Dumbledore—Draco Malfoy de Slytherin, y ella—se giró hacia Hermione—es Hermione…Malfoy de Gryfffindor. Están recién casados—informó a los estudiantes—Felicitémoslos—empezó a aplaudir y todos los alumnos se le unieron…aunque fuera solo por la impresión, era algo difícil de decir

Cuando los aplausos se calmaron, Hermione se giró hacia Draco, insegura de que debían hacer en ese momento.

Y fue ahí cuando ella lo escucho.

Comenzó pequeño, pero se fue haciendo más fuerte, de la mesa de Gryffindor a la de Slytherin hasta el último estudiante estaba mirando a la pareja expectante…golpeando sus copas con las cucharas.

Hermione miró a Draco alarmada

—Creí que era solo una tradición muggle.

—Nop—sonrió—los magos tambien tenemos bodas. Ven aquí, Señora Malfoy—la atrajo hacia él.

Todo en el planeta pareció detenerse cuando la sostuvo, sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca…


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Su mente busco rápidamente una forma de salir de esa delicada situación cuando sus labios tocaron los de ella y todo alrededor quedo en un abrupto vacio.

Sintió fuego correr dentro de su cuerpo cuando lo jaló hacia ella con un suspiro

Draco tomó la oportunidad, exploró profundamente su boca con una minuciosidad que ella pensó podía matarla

En el fondo de su mente algo la fastidiaba persistentemente, por alguna razón eso no debería estar pasando pero ella lo ignoró en el momento se dejo llevar por el placer y condujo su lengua para encontrarse con la de Malfoy.

¡Malfoy!

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente y lo empujó insistentemente, el alboroto en sus oídos hizo que se enfocara en retirarse inmediatamente, ambos se alinearon frente a sus compañeros mientras estos aplaudían frenéticamente ante la imagen.

La rivalidad de las casas se hizo a un lado, no era muy común que dos "enemigos declarados" se besaran en frente de todos. De hecho, nadie se había besado delante de todos. Excepto Pansy, pero ella no contaba.

Blaise Zabini sonrió desde la mesa de Slytherin

—¿Cuánto te debemos?

Draco alzó su ceja ante la pregunta y se giró a hacia Hermione

—¿Has notado algo diferente en Zabini?

—¿Sexualidad dudosa? —Hermione sonrió—Si.

—Bueno, dejemos que pase el tiempo—Draco devolvió la sonrisa a su amigo Slytherin—Tú solo sigue ahorrando para esa poción de Madame Pomfrey que aclara los géneros. Parece prometedora.

Hermione sonrió. Siempre había querido comentar…era agradable que Draco estuviera en la misma onda.

¡Santo Dios! Giró para mirarlo en shock. Ellos no podían haber formado ese tipo de…conexión… ¿o sí?

Solo había sido un beso para el público. Hermione se dijo así misma. Sus habilidades en el área en cuestión no tenían nada que ver con ese breve momento de camaradería.

La nueva Señora Malfoy era una MALDITA buena besadora.

Draco sonrió para sí. No podía creer que Potter lo hubiese pasado por alto. Estúpido imbéciles, honestamente.

Pero por desgracia, al vencedor va el botín.

Él era consciente de que probablemente Hermione consideraría un show su besuqueo en público. Bueno, su tal vez su besuqueo en general.

Tanta inocencia era realmente muy adorable.

Pansy vio el público intercambio de saliva con absoluto disgusto.

Mirando a lo lejos, sintiendo nauseas, se encontró con la mirada de él, Harry Potter, igualmente verde, aunque la chica a lado animaba la situación.

Obviamente una de la hermandad Weasley. Estúpida perra de Gryffindor.

Todo el mundo se había vuelto loco en el verano. Incluso Crabbe y Goyle estaban aplaudiendo para su ídolo mientras este buscaba un tesoro enterrado en algún lugar en los…dedos de la sangre sucia, según lucían las cosas.

Sintió como su almuerzo se regresaba a su garganta.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que Draco estuviera interesado en esa estúpida pequeña sabelotodo?

—¿Cómo puede ser estúpida y sabelotodo? —Preguntó Crabbe, parpadeando sin expresión.

—¡Cierra la boca! —gruñó Pansy

—Pero tú preguntaste…

—Solo, CALLATE—siseó maldiciéndose a si misma por decir sus pensamientos en voz alta.

La extrañaría, se aseguraría de eso. Draco se arrepentiría del día que él rechazo a Pansy Parkinson.

—Por cómo se ven las cosas no lo creo—intervino Goyle

—¿Podría la gente solo CALLARSE?

Maldita sea, todo mundo interfería en su vida amorosa.

Harry Potter estaba teniendo el peor día de su vida

Bueno, no, pero él sentía la necesidad de dramatizar la situación tanto como fuera posible

Estaba más que claro que Hermione no estaba, para su máxima consternación, pretendiendo casarse con Draco por alguna completa desconocida razón.

Si Dumbledore lo había anunciado, era real. Y si el beso era algo que evaluar, ellos se gustaban un poco o se había perdido algo muy valioso en la garganta de Hermione.

Obviamente, la experiencia no había causado la misma reacción nauseabunda que había causado en él, o los habría visto en algún momento.

¿Cómo ella había podido hacer eso? Y ¿Por qué? ¿Estaba tan desesperada? Si él hubiera dicho algo, ¿estaría casada con él en lugar de con el maldito Slytherin?

—La podrías tener de vuelta ¿sabes? —una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos

Harry miró por la ranura de los ojos a Pansy Parkinson, quien estaba parada delante de él con determinación.

—¿Puedo qué?

—Ella cree que siempre estarás ahí para ella, tienes que probarle que eso no es cierto.

—¿De quién estás hablando? —Harry se hacia el desentendido.

Pansy rodó sus ojos

—Sabes de quien estoy hablando. Míralo de esta manera, tu quieres a Hermione, yo quiero a Draco….si trabajamos juntos, ambos podemos obtener lo que queramos.

—Por el bien del argumento, ¿Cómo propones hacer eso? —Harry alzó una ceja.

—Darles celos—Pansy sonrió.

Hermione evitó a Draco por el resto del día…lo que, infortunadamente significó pasar mucho tiempo en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Con la presencia de su querido amigo, el molesto Weasley.

—Her-mi-o-neee—lloriqueó—¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto?

Hermione golpeó el piso con el pie molesta determinada a ignorarlo.

—¡Solo responde!

—Bien—gruñó Hermione—¿Qué te da el derecho de pensar que mi matrimonio tiene algo que ver contigo?

—Yo—Ron se sonrojó—porque somos amigos, Hermione.

—Entonces se mi amigo y deja de ser un cabrón diciendo cosas de mi matrimonio y mi marido—le gritó

—Pero…

—Ahora—lo silenció con un gesto—cambia el tema o cállate.

—Uhh….¿Aun nos animaras en Quidditch?

Hermione rodó los ojos.

A medida que pudo apartarse de los rumores que todos hacían respecto a la Luna de miel, encontró a Ginny, Parvati y Lanvander en el pasillo.

A pesar de la significante tentación, no giró ni corrió, pero se mantuvo en ritmo constante hacia ellas que se rieron.

Si el destino estaba finalmente girando a su favor, podría pasar desapercibida

—Hermione—gritó Parvati, su voz le trajo pánico al corazón de Hermione

¿Qué podía querer y por qué su voz tenía ese tono tan atemorizante para ella?

—Oh, Hermione—Lavander le hizo eco— ¡DEBES decirnos todo!

—¿Todo? —preguntó Hermione débilmente, atreviéndose a pensar que se estaban refiriendo a una tarea escolar por primera vez en sus vidas.

— ¡Draco!—Lavander chilló— ¡La boda!

— ¿Cómo te lo prepuso? —suspiró Parvati

—Pero más que nada, el sexo—Ginny sonrió y las otras chicas asintieron en acuerdo.

Hermione estaba consternada, no había lugar conveniente en el cual pudiera esconderse y morir en ese momento, por lo que tenía que seguir la corriente.

—Yo…eeh—aclaró su garganta—¿Qué quieren saber?

Lavaner la miró desilusionada con la pregunta.

—Ya te lo dijimos. ¡TODO! Esta es la cosa más romántica que ha pasado en Hogwarts.

Hermione esperaba que no

—Son como esos muggles en la obra—Parvati suspiró

—¿Quienes? —Hermione frunció el seño

—¡Rome y Julieta! Amantes desaventurados. ¡Es exactamente igual!

Hermione alzó una ceja

—Gracias, Parvati. A todas las novias jóvenes les gusta ser comparadas con muggles suicidas.

—Eres la persona menos romántica, Hermione —Lavander la regañó—¿Cómo es posible que terminaras casándote?

—Solo no pude rechazarlo —Hermione se encogió de hombros

—¿Como fue la boda?

Aburrida y tediosa

—Tranquila, Dumbledore nos casó.

—Ohhhh—los ojos de las chicas estaban muy abiertos—¿Qué piensa él de haberse casado tan jóvenes?

—No podría estar más orgulloso si fuera su propia idea—murmuró Hermione irónicamente

Ginny ondeó su mano impacientemente

—Sabes lo que realmente queremos saber, Hermione, así que suéltalo.

Hermione sabía…y eligió evitar el tema a toda costa

—Ahora eres una mujer de experiencia—Lavander suspiró—tienes que decirnos como es. ¿Es verdad su, —Lavanver tosió—es tan largo como su varita?

Hermione se sonrojó tontamente, temiendo que el horror de sus palabras se reflejara en su cara. Cuando alzó la mirada, se encontró a Malfoy estando del otro lado de las chicas y recargado contra el muro. Por la presente sonrisa en su cara, era un hecho que había escuchado la pregunta.

—¿Él te dijo eso? —Hermione rodó los ojos—No hablare de…eso. Es muy personal—Le lanzó una mirada de odio a Malfoy sobre el hombro de Lavander mientras él se reía ante su incomodo aprieto. Estupido imbécil.

—Bueno, dinos algo—Parvati lloriqueó

—Ohhhh—Los ojos de Ginny se iluminaron—¿Cuántas veces él ha podido…tu sabes"

—Orgasmo—Lavander dijo la palabra con cuidado.

Ginny rodó sus ojos pero miró a Hermione esperanzada.

—¡Chicas! —Hermione nunca se había sentido más apenada en toda su vida y Malfoy parecía que no podría controlar su silenciosa risa y su presente mueca burlona. Lanzándole una dulce sonrisa, se giró hacia las chicas. —De hecho, nunca he tenido uno.


End file.
